Garment Grid Drabbles
by heaven-monument
Summary: A selection of ficlets, each named after the 60 garment grids. One grid per ficlet. First up is Bitter Farewell. MAJOR spoilers for X and X-2, all endings. Reviews and concrit appreciated. Discontinued. Unlikely to pick up.


GARMENT GRID DRABBLES

By

Heaven-Monument

Drabble 1: BITTER FAREWELL

Abilities:

Passive: Use Death, Use Doom.

Active: Deathproof, Doomproof, Deathtouch, Doomtouch.

Slots: 5

Subject: Battling Valefor and postlude.

Pairings: Mild Tiyuna.

Warnings: Major spoilers for X about the Four Maesters.

* * *

With one last blast of Darkness from Rikku's hands, the battle ended.

The majestic, yet horribly corrupted aeon, Valefor, slumped to the floor and crumbled into pyreflies.

Paine exhaled roughly. 'What the hell was that?'

Yuna clutched her hands to her heart.

'My first aeon.'

Rikku stumbled forward. 'What? That was an aeon? Looked too scary. Was Valefor that scary?' She nervously changed back to Thief, then drank a Hi-Potion.

'I grew up here in Besaid. This is my home. I became a summoner here!' _This is where I first met you._ 'I have to protect this place.'

Paine ignored Yuna's sentiment. 'But what was that, exactly?'

Yuna stepped forward. 'I had heard of things like this happening in old Yevon texts. They were called Dark Aeons.'

'That was a Dark Aeon? You're kidding…' Wakka fell into the hall, clutching a broken rib.

'Wakka!' Rikku called, tossing a Hi-Potion at the blitzer, who gratefully poured the green liquid on his laceration. It sealed with a hiss.

The woman in black walked towards the chamber of the fayth, tracing the ornate patterns with her fingers. 'You're avoiding the question, Yuna. What. Was. That?'

Yuna spherechanged back into Gunner. 'Dark Aeons are the result of a summoner merging their essence, their soul, with the fayth's. It's like making a Final Aeon out of a regular aeon, only more painful, and less… glamourous.'

Rikku chipped in, 'They're really powerful. Like, they could destroy the whole of Besaid in one attack!'

Wakka limped in. 'From what I remember from learning from the priests here, Yevon kept a tight hold on Dark Summoners, and entrusted them to attack enemies. They won every time. Who would try fighting with a monster with power and strength one hundred times better than them?'

'But I never remembered any Dark Aeons attacking the Al Bhed. Wouldn't that be their first target?' Rikku inquired.

'I dunno. All I know is, you never argue with a Dark Summoner.' Wakka folded his arms grimly.

Paine stood there, deep in thought. Then she remembered something. 'Wait! I remember, there were rumours in the Crim-' she abruptly stopped, forgetting that Yuna and Rikku didn't really know about the Crimson Squad, much less Wakka.

She swallowed and continued.

'I remembered hearing rumours of Maester Kinoc being a Dark Summoner. The lower priests in charge of the Crusaders were forced by him to do his bidding.'

'That makes sense. Remember Maester Seymour, in Bevelle? He said to us, that Maester Kinoc was scared of his own death. A Dark Aeon would have been the ultimate protection against anyone or anything.' Yuna said, inwardly shuddering at the thought of that fateful battle against the fearful Seymour Natus on the Highbridge.

'But I saw, back in Bevelle when we went to investigate Vegnagun in Bevelle, an old written file saying that Baralai had abolished the practice of Dark Summoning.' Paine folded her arms.

'Um, what you say?' Wakka burst out indignantly. 'What's this Vegnagun thing?'

Rikku shook her head nervously. 'Um, heheh, we'll explain later Wakka. Don't worry your little daddy head about it.'

Yuna turned to the enormously heavy door protecting the way to the Chamber of the Fayth. 'Then who summoned that aeon? And the one in Bevelle? I sent every fayth after the battle with Sir Jecht…' _And before you disappeared… _

Wakka scratched his head. 'Huh. Best not to worry. You saved the world before, let other people do the saving now.'

'You're right Wakka. Come on Yunie, let's go!' Rikku tugged at her cousin's hand. 'I want to get out of this place.'

_Later, outside the temple…_

As Rikku and Paine walked outside the village to board the airship, Wakka and Yuna stood outside the temple.

Wakka looked at Yuna seriously. 'If fiends ever come out of the temple like that again, I may really have to burn it.

'I guess so, Wakka. But call me before you do. We'll save fire for our last resort.' Yuna said, smiling faintly.

'You got it.' Wakka and Yuna hugged before she ran off to board the _Celsius_.

* * *

Any good? Yup, I've returned to the fanfiction world. Updates for NKA will be very slow, I've got writer's block on that front. Maybe writing these drabbles will help me unlock my imaginative essence.

I want critique, reviews, cookies, whatever! Please click that little purple button and tell me what you thought, and any ideas you might have for future drabbles based upon the 60 garment grids available in the game. I already have ideas, but yours might be better.

HM


End file.
